1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to projection devices and more particularly to a laser projection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser projection devices are more and more popular for its projected images having a lager color gamut, a higher brightness, an increased contrast and a better saturation.
A conventional laser projection device includes a red light emitting diode (LED) package, a green LED package, a blue LED package, a spectroscope arranged on light paths of the LED packages and a photoelectric conversion device. The spectroscope includes a first beam splitter, a second beam splitter, and a third beam splitter. The three beam splitters are corresponding with the three LED packages respectively. Light emitted from the LED packages directly radiates to the spectroscope and then is reflected by the spectroscope to mix. And then, the mixed light can be modulated into images on a screen by the photoelectric conversion device.
In order to reduce the bulk of the projection laser device, the three LED packages are usually mounted on a substrate, and the space between two adjacent LED packages is reduced. Because the space between two adjacent LED packages is reduced, the corresponding beam splitters need to be thinner and thinner, or the beams emitted from the LED packages can not radiated to the corresponding beam splitters. However, the thinner beam splitters are too frangible to be assembled easily, which results in the assembling efficiency of the laser projection device being reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved laser projection device which can overcome the above described shortcomings.